A hard disk drive is an auxiliary storage device widely used for computers which is made up of electronic and mechanical units, thereby converting digital signals into a magnetic field and vice versa to record and readout information to and from a magnetic medium. Such a hard disk drive is made up of a number of disks (magnetic media) for recording information thereon, electromagnetic heads for recording and reading out information to and from disks, a spindle motor for rotating disks, an actuator for moving read/write heads over disk surfaces to desired tracks, an electronic control circuit (PCBA), and an interface for linking the disk drive with a main computer.
Briefly describing the operation of a hard disk drive, when power is on, the spindle motor rotates to spin disks at constant speed, and the heads float above the surfaces of disks on an air cushion of uniform height, flying very close to the rotating disks. The heads move to the desired track automatically, whereby the disk drive transmits the ready condition signal through the interface to the host computer. When receiving read/write instructions from the host computer, the actuator turns on a pivot according to the positioning and speed control signals from the control circuit, whereby the read/write heads mounted on the fore-end of the actuator(arms) moves to the desired track on the disks and performs the reading and writing operations. At this time, the position and speed of the heads are continuously controlled by the control circuit during read/write operations.
As described above, in order that the read/write heads record and read out the information to and from the disks, the read/write heads should be electrically connected with a signal processing circuit on a PCBA (Printed Circuit Board Assembly). The connection between the read/write heads unit and the signal processing circuit is carried out by a header connector.
The data signals recorded to and read out from disks are transferred through a lead wire to the pre-amplifier within the flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is in turn connected with the signal processing circuit on the Printed circuit board assembly, wherein all the constituent elements from the read/write heads to the Flexible printed circuit are grouped into a structure by naming as "Head Stack Assembly (HSA)". In short, the above header connector links between the Head stack assembly and the above SPC (Signal Processing Circuit) on the Printed circuit board assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,787 for a Head Disc Assembly With Printed Circuit Cable Connector Adapted For Automated Assembly and U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,202 for an Actuator Arm Assembly Printed Circuit Cable to External Printed Circuit Board Interface Apparatus to Jabbari et al disclose electronic connectors for disk drive assemblies that contain seals and gaskets about the electrical connector to prevent dirt from contaminating the disk drive assembly. In each of these patents, screws are also used to fasten the electrical connector to the disk drive assembly.
I have not seen an electrical connector for a disk drive assembly that is truly effective in preventing dirt from entering the chamber where the disk is located. Instead, screws are used which create dirt and foreign material that contaminates the cleanliness needed inside a disk drive assembly. What is needed is an electrical connector that contains gaskets and seals but does not rely on screws to fasten them to the assembly.